A'Clach
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Kendall is their rock, what happens when someone tries to remove him from their lives? To see if he will crumble for them?
1. Chapter 1

...  
><em>A'Chlach a bha mo sheanmhair<br>'S mo sheanair oirre seanchas  
>Air tilleadh mar a dh'falbh i<br>Mo ghalghad a'Clach,  
>'S gur coma leam i'n Cearrara<br>An Calasraid no 'n Calbhaigh  
>Cho fad' 's a tha i 'n Albainn<br>Nan garbhlaichean cas  
>...<em>

Kendall was close to running. He had been punched and beaten within an inch of his life but he couldn't leave. It would leave them wide open. Wide, wide open to their attack. He couldn't do that to them. **He** would have them...it would hurt more than any other pain to Kendall and for them? It would be worse than death to them and he couldn't do that them, not to them. They were his brothers. You see,

_...  
>"Damn! Uh, guys?" Kendall started, feeling the telling red blush creep up his face.<br>"What's up, Kendall?" James asked, eyes locking onto Kendall's embarrassed expression. Logan clocked Kendall expression and couldn't hide a smirk as he noticed something missing.  
>"Not again."<br>"Uh huh."  
>"You have got to start tying your kit bag to something on your person. Honest to God, that's like the 6<em>_th__ time this week you've forgotten it at the studio!"  
>"Umm..well...shut up!" Kendall shouted back at his laughing friends, embarrassed as hell. It was actually the seventh time he had forgotten his bag at the studio but he wasn't going to tell them that. Why would he give them even more ammo? They just smiled knowingly as Kendall scratched the back of his head. Logan rolled his eyes and pushed Kendall in the direction of the studio. Kendall slowly crept forward as Logan shoved Kendall furtively. Although, Logan wasn't really pushing Kendall, more a gentle nudge to Kendall. Logan wasn't really the strongest unless he was pissed off. And Kendall knew he wasn't really annoyed at him. Just yet. Kendall just groaned and started on his way to find the elusive kit bag. As slow as he could. James and Carlos burst out laughing as Logan's face darkened and he pointed at Kendall as if to say "not funny". Kendall couldn't help but laugh at Logan's pouty face. He would never say but Logan always looked like an adorable 6 year old when he pulled that face. That funny little face just made him laugh. Kendall carried on back down the road as his three friends sat on the bench beside the road to wait. Kendall hadn't even got to the studio when a strong hand yanked him off his feet. Kendall had no time to yell out before a hand was placed over his mouth, stopping the impending shout. Kendall struggled as the grip that held him in place showed no sign of loosening.<br>"Well, well, well." A smooth voice rang out, startling Kendall into stillness. There, with his kit bag in his hand, stood Hawk, eyes narrowed and a smirk in place. Kendall glared darkly at the man who had tried to split them up, the man who had taken James away from them. Hawk chuckled at Kendall's glare.  
>"Why hello there, Kendall. And how are you this fine sunny day?" Kendall struggled harder against the grip behind him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Hawk. Hawk raised one of his eyebrows and tutted quietly.<br>"Now Kendall, you have to behave. You wouldn't want some else to take the blame for your...bad behaviour, now, would you?" Kendall stilled as Hawk glanced behind his back to watch as Carlos laughed at something Logan had done. Kendall's eyes widened and something dropped in his stomach heavily. No...  
>"Hmm, would it be my little "protégé", James Diamond? I'm sure he would scream if I got someone to shot his arm and just imagine the screams you would produce if you had to watch?"<br>__**No. This couldn't be true. He wouldn't...hurt them. He wasn't insane...was he?  
><strong>__"Or what about the dancer, Carlos Garcia? Do you think he could still dance after one of my men has broken his legs?"  
><em>_**Although he had tied them up in an empty warehouse before...but he was going to let them go after they had missed their concert...right?  
><strong>__"Or what about the little quiet one, Mr Logan Mitchell? Hmm, after all the pain he's been through, it might be a bit harder to make him break. Maybe I could ask his father. I'm sure he'd be glad to see his son again..." Kendall froze. No. He couldn't possibly be saying that he...that he could...  
>"Just remember Kendall. Money can sway anyone and everyone has their price. Prison guards, jury members and judges included." Hawk smirked at Kendall's frozen expression of horror. He could. He could get that monster back out of prison. Kendall looked over at Logan. He had no idea that his man in front of him could bring back all his nightmares and more.<br>"So, consider this. If you come here each week, just once a week mind you, then I'll offer some "protection" to your friends. I wouldn't touch them. And neither will anyone else I have some sort of power over." Kendall looked up at Hawk. He looked smug, like he had won once and for all. Kendall looked back at his friends. He needed to protect them. He had to. Slowly, he sighed and ducked his head once. Hawk grinned triumphantly.  
>"Good! I'll see you here at 7pm on Friday night. No need to tell them where you are going or things will get rather...painful for them all." With that off he went, taking his minions with him. After a minute, the tight hold around him was released and he was dropped to his feet. Kendall turned to look at his friends. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't cause them pain. He had to protect them. He just had to.<em>

_..._

_After Kendall had returned to his friends with his bag in tow, Hawk watched them leave. He smiled to himself from his car.  
>"Let's see how long Big Time Rush lasts without their rock."<em>

_..._

**Yeeehaaawww! That was fun! I haven't written in ages and then BAM! Plot bunny attacks from behind. Boom. So, what do you guys think? You liiiiike? If so, review please! If not, review anyways to tell me why! I wanna know so I can become a better writer! Thanks guys!**

**Stop, drop and reload**

**Elli x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ga cur an aite tearmainn  
>A chumas i gu falachaidh<br>'S nach urrainn iad, nach dearg iad  
>Air sgealb dhith thorit as<br>A'chlach a chaidh a dhith oirnn  
>Air faighinn as an inean<br>'S gu deimhinne, ma thill i  
>Tha 'n ni sin gu math<em>

...  
>Kendall stood outside the silent studio, waiting for Hawk. What was going to happen? And why was Kendall always the one who managed to himself in this kind of thing? Not that the alternative was much to bear thinking about. Did he really mean those things? The threats he had made...Kendall felt bile caught up in his throat at the thought. The image of James crying and yelling, grasping his arm for some way to relieve the pain flitted through his mind. The disturbing picture of Carlos sitting in the middle of a dark room, silent tears flowing from his face as his legs sat at horrific angles. Angles which should have been impossible for the little Latino to achieve. Then the image of Logan crying in terror as his psychotic father advanced on him, knife in hand and a nasty look glinting through his icy blue eyes. Kendall shook his head. No. Anything was worth it. He needed that to NEVER happen. He would never sell them out like that. Not ever. They were too special, too valuable, too vulnerable for that to happen. A sleek car glinted underneath the moon light and stopped just in front of Kendall. Two big muscular men stepped out of the car and flanked the mich smaller Hawk. Kendall stood defiantly against the group as their arrival and size was obviously a way to scare him. Not going to happen. He had faced much worse than this. Hawk smirked at Kendall.<br>" Why, good evening, Kendall. And how are you?" The leader of Big Time Rush didn't answer, he merely narrowed his eyes and deepened his glare. Hawk raised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh, deary me. What terrible manners. Well, my friends here can fix that, hmm?" Hawk mocked, crossing his arms. At being mentioned the two mountains of flesh began to crack their knuckles and leered at Kendall. Kendall felt a shock of panic flash through him and let the first real look of fear flash across his face. Hawk chuckled at Kendall's show of bravery. He knew. He knew that underneath it Kendall was absolutely terrified at the thought of his two lackeys having some "fun" with him. Hawk mused how long it would take before he gave up and decided to just let them take his friends. Naturally, he would put up a fight before giving in. Hawk imagined Kendall's teary beaten face as he sobbed out that he couldn't take anymore. That he was willingly standing out of the way to let his dearest brothers fall into Hawk's claws. Hawk grinned and turned away to towards his car. But he wasn't going to miss out on this. Oh no. He had a special camera hidden in the area as well as the CCTV system under his control. <em><br>"Rather sad how cheap people are nowadays. Hmm. At least it works in my favour." _Hawk thought to himself as he climbed into the car, leaving Kendall with the two men.  
>"Do try and leave him...somewhat intact, boys. Have fun!" Hawk chuckled as he sped off in the car and left Kendall to the tender mercies of his two lackeys. Kendall gulped as the two men advanced on him, dark grins elevating the fear that ran though his veins.<br>"This will be fun."

...

Kendall managed to get home by his own accord. That equated as a huge plus for him. He was also not screaming. Again, another large plus. He wasn't even bleeding that bad. So, to say that Kendall was slightly proud of himself was an understatement. To say he was OK was stupid. He felt like he had been run over. Many a time. By a very heavy bus. Kendall felt a sharp shooting pain lunge up his side. He stopped for two seconds to catch his breath. Make that two very heavy buses. Kendall sat down in the darkened lobby. This hurt. A lot. A hellava lot. But Kendall knew this could be worse. He had no broken bones or cracked ribs or broken cartilage. It would have been easy for Hawk's lackeys to do much worse. But they didn't want him permanently hurt. Just shaken up and maybe a pain on the side. Death is a bit less interesting than watch him try to go though his life normally. Hawk wanted to see him fall. He wasn't going to let that happen. No, no, no. He wasn't going to fall and let Hawk near his friends. Not ever. Because he sure as hell wouldn't be as gentle with them. Kendall was the tester. If he survived, there would be no need to test the others. Or at least that's what Kendall was hoping. He was hoping for safety. For some sort of protection. As he lifted himself up for the lobby sofa, the blonde made his way over to the silent lift. He slumped against the wall facing the doors. This hurt. A lot. Even the thought of forcing himself to go act as if everything was normal was tiring. Kendall hissed as he remembered all the times Logan had been in the same position as himself and he had acted as if everything was hunky dory. How did the little brunette do it?  
><em>"Practice..." <em>The thought came to the blonde. He felt some pity surge towards his little brother before another stab of pain blotted out the thought. The doors of the lift open and he came face to face with Logan. He watched his friend's face go from surprise to recognition to confusion and then to horror.  
>"Kendall...what <em>happened <em>to you?"

...

**Ohhhhhh, deary me. Sorry that took so long guys but my BTR muse went AWOL. Stupid Noelle was reading the Hunger Games and wouldn't come give me ideas until she was done. *sigh* Oh well.  
>THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to my reviewers and people who have read my story! I reeeeally appreciate it, a lot! Like, a LOT. :3<strong>

"**It's a bad sign when she smiles like that. It's like Hell has found a new host. Who is kinda pissed with us."**

**Elli x**


End file.
